


history has its eyes on you

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set during 50th but with 12. Short but sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	history has its eyes on you

The Doctor had just left Clara, knowing full well that he wouldn’t see  _ her _ again. It just wasn’t possible except for her echoes- and even then it wouldn’t be the same.

He stormed into his spaceship, and pressed the tips of his fingers against the console and wiggled them for a while, a habit he had picked up in his last regeneration, before slumping down and lying on the floor. If he wasn’t in a lot of pain, the situation might have been funny- a grown man in a vampire-like cloak lying face down on the ground.

 

Knowing full well what he needed, the TARDIS did seemingly the opposite of that and pulled up footage of one of his earlier adventures with Clara- right before he met his earlier selves. Of all things- why did she show the time he messed up? The time he committed mass genocide. 

 

He got up to turn off the display, but the TARDIS wouldn’t budge. He tried looking away- but she made sure that the image would not leave her sight. He tried closing his eyes, but the ship gave him a mild shock. He finally complied, still incredibly annoyed at his TARDIS. 

 

On the screen Clara and his past self were talking about something as absurd as cocktails on the moon. He didn’t focus on that- he focused on how happy they were.

 

_ I was younger than you are now _

_ When I was given my first command _

 

They were happy. In that regeneration he was almost always smiling. The Doctor watched as they left the ship, and continued to continue the adventure in his head. 

 

_ I led my men straight into a massacre _

_ I witnessed their deaths firsthand _

 

Why he did that was a mystery- it just made him feel worse- reminiscing about the time he committed mass genocide.

 

_ I made every mistake _

_ I felt the shame rise in me _

_ And even now I lie awake _

 

He did that often- it was a common source of nightmares for him. He wouldn't sleep for days after that.

 

_ Knowing history has its eyes on me _

_ History has its eyes on me. _

 

He knew he would never be remembered as a hero on Gallifrey as he was on many other planets. No one would know he tried to save them.

 

“Why did you do this?” The Doctor yelled facing the console. 

 

All he received was a  string of beeps and bloops that he was somehow able to interpret.

 

“You're a genius!” He exclaimed, running around pressing buttons. “Tower of London, November 23rd, 2013” he frantically input the coordinates.across the console.

 

_ Let me tell you what I wish I’d known _

 

Upon landing he ran out without even checking first. That's why he nearly knocked over a statue with an off white sheet over it- The Under Gallery. He spotted Clara first, or Clara spotted him. “Doctor,” she uttered, pointing to his Eleventh regeneration.

 

He stared at his future self. “That’s me,”

 

_ When I was young and dreamed of glory: _

_ You have no control: _

 

_ Who lives, who dies, who tells your story _

 

“What do you mean two Doctors?” Clara asked, “I’ve met past you before, and that’s not him,” she backed towards a wall. She seemed so innocent then, not trying to boss him around. He missed that.

 

_ I know that we can win _

 

“Look, you’re about to make a huge mistake,” The older (both externally and internally) Doctor said, “and I’m here to stop you,”

 

“You can’t alter a fixed point!” The younger Doctor complained. 

 

_ I know that greatness lies in you _

 

“Yes I can,” The older one decided, “I have to,”

 

_ But remember from here on in _

 

“We can’t do that,” the younger one insisted, “It’s impossible,”

 

“No,” the older Doctor sighed, “What was with all that mumbo jumbo about miracles and unlikely things I used to say? Whatever, that,”

 

“Fine,” the younger Doctor submitted, “Tell me what to do,”

 

After guiding his past self through the ingenious plan that had been constructed in mere seconds, the older Doctor’s TARDIS started wheezing, “I gotta go, so don’t mess this up,”

  
_ History has its eyes on you. _


End file.
